Betrayal
by Author 'n Dreamer
Summary: When Katara disappears Aang goes out to look for her, and when he finds her things get an unsuspected twist.
1. Disappearance

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar if I did I'd be rich.

* * *

**_Betrayal_**

_Chapter 1 Disapearance_

Aang ran silently through the dark, cold forest. His normally perky mood vanished and in its place was a grim, betrayed, melancholy, grimace. _Why did she do this to me? Why? _The young airbenders barefoot toes stepped on an icy old branch. _What did I do wrong?_ The events of earlier still weighed heavily in his mind:

* * *

_Aang opened his eyes and what he saw in front of him was Katara, sitting and crying, with her mother's necklace clutched tight to her heart. He knew something was wrong but, when he tried to get near her, she pushed him away with a strong burst of water. _

"_Get away from me!" Katara screeched, "Get away from me you – you immoral, sexist hog-monkey!"_

"_Katara what in the world are you talking about?"_

"_You know what I'm talking about you bastard! I can't even believe you tricked me into being your friend!"_

"_Huh? Wh–" Aang was cut short by a spiky ball of ice launched directly at the point of the arrow tattoo on his fore-head. He ducked but, when he looked up he saw Katara, with two of the same spiky balls floating above her hands but the thing that really surprised him was **(A.)** that her eyes were glowing a bluish white color and also** (B.)** she wasn't wearing the same clothes that he saw her in a moment before instead of her usual water tribe tunic and robe she was now wearing a light blue flowing gown shining the same hue as her eyes. Suddenly she hurled another spike ball in his direction unfortunately at this time he was still gaping at Katara so it hit him in his chest. Aang evaded and blocked and dodged until finally from exhaustion Katara fainted into a crumpled, heep, with a burst of light she was back into her normal clothes._

_Sokka, who had awoken during the fight grabbed a rope and started tying his beloved sister to a tree. _

"_Sokka! What are you doing?" Aang cried hysterically._

"_Aang I saw the whole thing! What if she wakes up again and tries to kill you!" Sokka replied actually talking with some sense for once instead of trusting on his 'instincts' like usual. "Look I know that you're like 'What in the world is wrong with him? Isn't he usually the overprotected brother of Katara?' Aang listen to me when I was getting the food last night I found some berries, they didn't look like they were poisonous so I gave them to Katara, since she likes those things and obviously they messed with her head," While he was talking Sokka finished tying the knot and had climbed aboard Appa and Momo sat on his head plucking bugs out of his hair. "We'll come back for her later, but right now we need to get us out of here!" _

_Aang looked back at Katara sighed and jumped on Apa's back and with tears in his eyes headed to Omashu._

* * *

At night when they returned Katara was gone, and the ropes looked like they'd been cut, they searched the area and that's how he got himself into this mess, partially. Aang looked back to see what was chasing him, and the sight that greeted him was a fifteen foot tall five ton Fire Nation tank. 


	2. The Past's Pain

_**Authors Note:**_

**Me:** Hello I'm Author 'n Dreamer, but you can just call me Dreamer. I know I should of done this in the first chapter, but this is my firstfanfic so I'm just experimenting._P.S.: If you have any suggestions on changes in any of my titles go ahead! I'm not __that good in that department yet. Now on with the story!_

Disclaimer: Still don't own Avatar, but my birthday's coming up.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

**The Past's Pain**

Katara looked out her window and sighed. The proceedings of earlier that day enveloped her mind like a thick blanket, smothering it with its weight and tautness. She still couldn't believe what had happened to her in the last day.

* * *

_ It had all started when she woke up that morning. Katara had bathed, gotten dressed, and was about to start making breakfast when she noticed a small, dusty scroll stained by the ages of time. On its broken seal was the symbol of the Air Nomads, as she unfurled it a picture of a pretty lady with blond hair and Aang's gray eyes. _

"_This must be his mother!" Katara thought, "They look so much alike how could she not be?" Then she let her eyes roam down to the scroll. "What! This is horrible! Not letting female airbenders practice their airbending skills just because their girls!… Killing them if their caught in the act of airbending! No wonder the Fire Nation wiped them out first! They're nothing but cruel savage beasts, and Aang's one of them!" And then she wept, she wept for all the women that she couldn't save. She took her mothers necklace and held it close, her sobbing grew louder and shriller until Aang woke up._

_ He advanced, trying to get closer to her. Katara's mind whirled. Her only defense was to send a powerful water whip at him._

"_Get away from me!" she shrieked, "Get away from me you – you immoral, sexist hog-monkey!"_

"_Katara what in the world are you talking about?"_

"_You know what I'm talking about you bastard! I can't even believe you tricked me into being your friend!"_

_ Then a burst of light overcame her and when she awoke she was tied tightly to an old, withered tree watching Aang, Sokka, Appa, and Momo flying of into the distance. _

_ Thirty minutes later three figures approaches in the darkness, "Who's there!" Katara demanded._

"_Now, now calm down I saw the whole thing. I'm here to get you out of here before they get back. Mai will you do the honors?" Two shadows stepped forth, one wearing Fire Nation armor and another taller one wearing black. Suddenly the latter shot an arrow, which pierced the cords that bounded Katara, from a strange contraption on her wrist. _

_ Katara took three shaky steps before she started to stumble, then the third figure cart wheeled out of the shadows and helped steady her. The girl was wearing a pink gymnastics suit, her hair was in a circus style braid, and looked as if she could twist any bone in her bogy to do whatever she wanted it to._

"_Hi! I'm Ty Lee," the girl giggled. Then she gestured towards the taller one. "that's Mia, and last but not least is Princess Azula of the Fire Nation." She said the last part with enough jubilee that it sounded like the most wonderful thing in the world._

"_Hello it's an honor to meet you all. My name is Katara." She bowed to the princess._

"_Please, you don't have to do that lets save it for the peasants." Azula friendlily spoke. _

* * *

After she weakly protested the young waterbender was persuaded to stay with the girls at least until she felt better. Katara was now wearing one of Azula's dresses and her hair was clipped together in a bun using a fire pin. And that was how she came about riding in a Fire Nation tank.

* * *

**Me:** Sorry it took so long, but I knew that you would want me to write a nice long chapter than a short, forced, trashy one. Please review!


	3. Discovery

**Me: **Hi! I'm stuck in a truck to ride around my neighbor state Virginia for no real reasonwith my mom, my dad, my dog Fly, andmy little sister Ashley. Ashley, say hi!

**Ashley: **No!

**Me: **Ashley!

**Ashley: **I said NO!

**Me: **Ashley say hi to the nice people now or you will so not live to see my birthday!

**Ashley:** NO!

**Me: **Ashley… growls and raises steel guitar

**Dad: **Now that's enough you two! Hello my name is Tim and-

**Me:** Now it's story time!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3:**

**Discovery**

Katara jerked up mentally scolding herself for falling asleep when the large door to her room creaked open.

"Katara?" a small almost frightened voice inquired.

"Yes? Who is it? Do you need anything?" the young waterbender asked.

"Well actually now that you mention it I could use your help, you see everyone else is busy and I need to practice my pressure pointing." The young girl giggled inspite of herself, "I hope you don't mind."

"Oh I don' mind at all, besides I need some practice anyway." Katara agreed readily anything was better than down there. _Oh how do I get myself into these things?_

0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0

_Meanwhile…_

"Aah!" Aang screamed throwing a cold blast of air at the monstrous thing behind him. Suddenly he had a plan of how to evade the huge dark tank. Unexpectedly, he swerved left and jumped into a nearby gnarled tree. It stopped and two young, beautiful teenagers stepped out on top of the large metal beast.

"Where did he go!" One of the two girls practically screamed. "I need to capture the Avatar NOW or else we will NEVER catch my older brother! Why can't ANYONE understand that!" The girl looked a little like Zuko well sort of; she _did_ have his temper though.

"Calm down. You need to learn to stop getting so frustrated. And why are we doing this again? I'm bored with it already. At least it's better than Omashu…" the other girl was obviously boreder than Momo when no one had played with him for weeks.

"CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN-!

"Hey you two! Looking for someone?" Aang was standing in front of the girls, and he was a little surprised in himself for being able to sneek on the Fire Nation tank without them noticing. "Now who are you?"

The shorter one spoke up with a snobby air to her voice "I am Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, and this is Lady Mai. Now Avatar if you would please follow me if you ever want to see your little water tribe friend again."

0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0

"Katara!" Ty Lee whispered to her "You've gotta go change into this that way you can teach that airbending scoundrel a thing or two." She handed her a ragged prisoners outfit "You're supposed to go under cover so he won't get suspicious." the girl undid Katara's hair. 'To make her look like she had a rough time.' As Ty Lee put it.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Sorry for the wait hope it was worth it plz review


End file.
